


Incompleto ( Jaime)

by Clue_magic



Series: Incompleto [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 08:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10460406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clue_magic/pseuds/Clue_magic
Summary: Estoy muy aburrida y solo me apetece comer dulces picositos (ya llevo tres) y escribir, sobretodo después de escuchar Incomplete de BSB.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy muy aburrida y solo me apetece comer dulces picositos (ya llevo tres) y escribir, sobretodo después de escuchar Incomplete de BSB.

Parte I 

Jaime

La verdadera pesadilla para él no era la guerra, el invierno o los mismos caminantes blancos. Jaime bajo del caballo tras atravesar las murallas del que había sido el hogar de Ned Stark. Un lugar seguro a donde llegar, por el momento.

  
Los hombres que lo acompañaban también bajaron de sus caballos en actitud de celebración, y quizá no era para menos, no muchos sobrevivían a estas últimas batallas y la realidad era que solo veinte hombres habían regresado de cincuenta. Los hombres y mujeres que se resguardaban en el castillo también se unieron a la celebración y se acercaron a los guerreros con vino caliente.

  
Eran recibidos como héroes. Se sacudió la nieve de la capa que lo protegía del frío, y camino lentamente guiando a su caballo a los establos. No le era difícil pasar desapercibido, realmente nadie parecía percibir su presencia o ausencia, preferían ignorarlo después de todo el siempre sería el Kingslayer.

  
No es que le importara hasta lo agradecía, él prefería la soledad a las miradas acusantes y de juicio. Con una sonrisa un poco sarcástica y cansada pensó acerca de cuántos cambiarían su vida por lo de alguno de los tantos caídos en batalla. Se quitó la capa y se acercó a un espejo roto que colgaba de la pared y se convenció de lo que había dicho como broma en su camino a Kings' landing.

  
Ya no quedaba nada del parecido que compartiera con Cersei, su gemela de oro. En corto tiempo la abundante barba, los círculos oscuros en sus ojos y las prominentes arrugas le habían robado esa apariencia señorial y atractiva del pasado, lo gritos de un mozo lo sacaron de sus pensamiento. Se dió cuenta que la oscuridad se hacía más densa, se acercaba la noche y con ella la verdadera pesadilla. Jaime odiaba tener que dormir, odiaba tener que pensar en ella.

  
Cuando fue la última vez que durmió tranquilamente, realmente no lo recordaba. Sus sueños lo atormentaban. La imagen de Cersei tan fría y pálida en sus brazos, reviviendo una y otra vez sus últimas palabras, su rostro tan pacífico una vez que dejó de respirar. Su gemela se había convertido en el peor de sus fantasmas, aquel que no le permitía dormir, ni tampoco despertar.

  
En tantas ocasiones agradeció que alguien se molestara en despertarlo pero la mayoría de las veces estaba solo, sentía una especie de consuelo dentro de las Murallas de Winterfell, en este lugar la pesadilla era menos fuerte y aún en la desesperación encontraba una calidez que lo reconfortaba y alejaba a sus demonios permitiéndole descansar con aquella tranquilidad que le recordaba a la que sintiera de niño y dormía abrazado de su hermana. Su otra mitad, la misma que él había arrancado, la misma que en su ausencia lo hacía sentir incompleto.

**Author's Note:**

> No es que este inspirado en la canción como tal, pero está me hace pensar en cómo se sentiría Jaime si el fuera el ejecutor de la profecía del valonqar.
> 
> Pero solo son mis pensamientos.


End file.
